Ah, I see
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: Two dark and shadowy men watch what is going on behind a one-way mirror. 2/4 Yoai. Just to note that the Gundam Pilots are NOT gay they are Bi-Sexual. Old fic - No Updates


Ah, I see  
Sage Da Phreek  
  
Thanx to Mato, you inspire me greatly!   
  
I do not own Heero, Duo or Quatre. I don't (1st and only) write Gundan fics. I have no money.  
  
Two men sit in the dark; shadows cover both their faces. One is hooked up to some radio equipment. Both are behind a one-way mirror. On the other side there is a white room with a table and four plastic white chairs. The fluorescent lights make the room unbearably bright.  
  
The first shadowed figure motions to the second," Send the first one in."  
  
The second shadowy man says something into his headset and a second later a dark haired dangerous looking boy is escorted into the room. The escorts sit the boy down and leave the room.  
  
"What *is* he doing," quoth the first man in the shadows.  
  
The second man looks into the room with Heero, the dark haired boy," He appears to be licking his shirt, sir."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
The two men watch him for several more minutes in silence.  
  
"Send the second pilot in," said the first man bluntly.  
  
The second man again says something into his microphone and a second boy is escorted into the room and made to sit on one of the white plastic chairs. The blond haired boy just looks around his new surroundings.  
  
"Now what is he doing?" asked the first man, obviously very interested in the darker haired boys actions.  
  
"...He appears to be licking the other boys shirt, sir," monotoned the second man.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Several more minutes pass in silence.  
  
"Send the third boy in," He stated with great interest.  
  
The second man mirrored his companions' statement into his headset and a brunette is escorted into the room. Duo sits down in one of the farther chairs and stares at Heero and Quatre.  
  
The first man's eyebrow raised at the new antics of the first boy," Now, what is he doing?"  
  
"He appears to be licking the third boys pants... No, no he's looking for the 'Self-Destruct Button'."  
  
"Ah, I see... Take the first boy out."  
  
The second shadowy man again contacts the escorts and Heero is roughly dragged out of the room.  
  
A couple minutes pass with the two boys just looking at each other. Then all of a sudden the boys start to grope each other. Loudly. The first man can't hear it but the second man can though his headphones. He blushes.  
  
"Hmmm, what are they doing now?" asks the first man who is wrapped in shadows.  
  
"...Calmly discussing Middle Eastern politics... I believe..." replies the second man nervously.  
  
Several long seconds pass and the two pilots start to undress each other.  
  
"Why are they taking off their cloths?" the first man said ignorant of what was going on.  
  
"I believe they are checking for strange marks on each others bodies."  
  
"Ah," replied the first man sagely," I see."  
  
Quatre screams out as Duo enters him. The first man can hear nothing.  
  
"What is he saying, he looks like he is in pain," The first man queued.  
  
The second man listens to the repeated screams of pleasure, and then almost too calmly responds," It sounds like, 'THERE ARE NO RACCOONS!!!', sir."  
  
"Ah! But why? What are they doing?"  
  
The second man looked uncomfortable," They seem to be looking for raccoons."  
  
"Ah, I see.... I think you should send someone in there to help them, they both look like they're in some sort of distress," said the first man concerned for the to Gundam pilots safety.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, I believe they have found him," said the second man fidgeting as the two boys came in unison, splattering white semen all over the white room. Some even got on to the lights.  
  
"Ah.... I see."  
  
There is a long silence.  
  
"Maybe we should send the first boy back in, I think some clothes need licking."  
  
"..."  
  
End  
  
Reveiws are good. Flames aren't. If you want to flame do so, I do not care.  



End file.
